Oblivion
by TheCheeryCherry
Summary: (Modern Times, AU. Bran/Jojen - romantically shipped) Bran first meets Jojen in a dream, but soon enough he meets him again in real life and the two begin their friendship. Life isn't moving so smoothly for Bran with family turmoil and Jojen is the only person Bran can turn to. What doesn't help matters is the fact that Bran might be liking Jojen a little more than he should.


**A/N: This is a modern AU for GoT Bran and Jojen. (I CAN'T HELP IT, I SHIP IT) and this is just the prologue so I'm sorry there's like the minimal brojen here, but after this it****'s full-on brojen non-stop yes yes. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.  
**

**Disclaimers: All characters belong to their rightful owners (GRRM DO NOT KILL ANY MORE PEOPLE I LOVE OKAY?)**

* * *

Bran wasn't like other people for two very important reasons.

Firstly he couldn't walk and never would be able to again. Ever since that fateful day where he fell from a ladder… The whole matter of why he was up on a ladder in the first place is a confusing story if you don't understand his family. The Starks are made up of his Mother and Father, Catelyn and Ned, his older siblings, Robb, Sansa and Arya, and then there was his little brother Rickon. What you have to understand is that there is nothing Rickon likes to do more than be outside playing with his dog, Shaggydog – he was only a young boy when he came up with this name, so you can't really blame him -, and his sister Arya loves to do anything that everyone else thinks she should not.

* * *

The day of the ladder incident was only a few weeks after Bran turned eleven. Rickon was outside playing with Shaggydog whilst Arya continuously bounced a ball off of the house wall. Bran had been finishing his homework, under close supervision from his mother and his sister, but the continuing thrumming of the ball against the wall was able to be heard from inside the dining room.

"Sansa,_ please_ warn Arya that she must stop with the ball." His Mother had said through gritted teeth. He knew she was trying her best not to say any rude words in front of him or Sansa, which only made him smile. Sansa, fifteen at the time, seemed to straighten up at her Mother's words and a strange look of something resembling joy flashed in her eyes, as she stood up and marched outside. Bran, quietly creeping out behind her, was interested to see how Arya would react.

"Mum said," She began, slowly saying the words so that they would resonate more with Arya. "You must stop bouncing your ball."

"Oh, yeah?" Arya asked, catching the ball in one hand, and placing her other hand on her hip. "Why can't I do that?"

"_Arya_," She snapped, quickly losing her patience. "Do you realize how loud that is? Do you ever think about anyone but yourself?"

Arya rolled her eyes, just as Shaggydog decided to run around in circles around Sansa. Obviously her patience was really wearing thin at this point. Arya laughed at the sight of Sansa's eyes widening at Shaggydog's sudden weird behavior and began to bounce the ball off the wall again. Finally Shaggydog stopped and Sansa strode over to where Arya stood and caught the ball next time it fell back towards them, a satisfied look on her face as Arya let out an outraged cry. Sansa realized she had to do something quick before Arya smacked the ball out of her hand, so she extended her arm backwards, before automatically releasing it forward so the ball flew up onto the roof of their house. It rolled downwards, resting in their gutter.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Arya yelled, which Sansa replied with a simple raise of her eyebrow as she walked back in to the house with a spring in her step. Catelyn walked past her, giving a look of confusion at Sansa before wagging a finger at Arya.

"What have I told you repeatedly about swearing?" Arya sighed dramatically before sending her Mother a look of pure outrage.

"If you think that's bad, you should hear the kids at school."

"It's true," Bran joined in, before walking towards the garden shed, as behind it there was the ladder their Dad used mainly for cutting the tops of their extremely tall hedges.

"And why are you not finishing your homework?" Catelyn answered back to her son, who was smiling as he began to drag the ladder out.

"Anyway Sansa stole my ball and threw it up on the roof!" Arya snapped, bringing her Mother's attention back to the real situation at hand.

"Well," Her Mother said with a sigh, as Shaggydog's barking seemed to be drowning out the noise, "Wait until Robb or your father get back and then they can get it back down."

"I want it down now though!"

"Arya, you're thirteen! Please stop acting like a child over a little ball!" Arya let out an audible growl, before Bran appeared behind the shed, dragging the ladder along with him

"I can get it,"

"Bran -"

"Mum, I'm good at climbing!" He said this with such a reassuring smile that his Mother almost instantly backed down.

"Steady the ladder for him, Arya." Bran's older sister shared a victorious smile with him before giving her Mother an obedient nod.

They took a while assembling the ladder in the correct position in order to collect their ball. Bran began the climb up the ladder with not so much of a tremor, and why should he? What he said was true – he was good, excellent even, at climbing. He had been climbing up trees since he could practically walk so what was there to fear in the safety of the ladder?

He reached the top, his hand just hovering above the ball when he felt a surprising shudder of the ladder.

"Bad Shaggy!" Bran could hear Rickon shout as he tried to regain his balance on the ladder. Shaggydog must have ran near the ladder and that spooked Arya, however the second time Shaggydog charged towards the ladder, he barged right in to Arya's leg which caused her to whack violently against the ladder. Bran lost his footing completely and all at once he was tumbling downwards. The ball, which he clutched in one hand, landed a few feet away from the ladder, whilst Bran was lying in a heap at the bottom with his legs tucked under himself. Shagggydog, whilst trying to barge into her, actually pushed her out of the way of Bran's fall otherwise she would have been crushed. She had let out a piercing scream as Bran's body collided with the ground, whereas Rickon began to cry; it could not be said what was the noise that Catelyn and Sansa heard that alerted them to something being so terribly wrong but they were outside almost as soon as it happened.

Bran was unconscious for a long time after that and when he woke up in a hospital he was informed he would never be able to walk again. That one day he was fetching a ball and now he would never be able to walk… It was a lot for an eleven year old boy to take in. He never entirely accepted it as being true for in his dreams he could always walk.

This is the second reason Bran is special – his dreams are not like any other dreams, for his are true.

Not long after his fall, another dog was bought for Bran to help with the depressive state he appeared to be in. He named his dog Summer; he was a handsome dog that looked more like a wolf than any dog Bran had seen before. Shaggydog and Summer seemed to get on fine, but Summer did not get on with anyone else. He only listened to Bran, it was clear how much he adored his owner and he would even sleep snuggled as closely to Bran as he could possibly get.

He would constantly have dreams replaying his fall, but one night his connection with Summer grew stronger as he had a dream where he was simply walking alongside Summer. It was the first time since his fall where he was walking in his dream and it didn't feel like a dream. He felt like he was really walking once more. This repeated for several nights and soon there was nothing more Bran wanted to do than simply sleep and dream.

And then it changed. His dream started as normal, he was walking alongside Summer, and like always Summer seemed to be leading the way. They were in the forest that was near Bran's house, like always. Summer eventually stopped, he never stopped in his dreams. Bran was baffled by this, even attempting to call out to his dog.

"Summer, what's wrong?" Summer simply inclined his head towards the tree they were standing in front of. For the first time, he walked closer so he could take a more careful look at it. Engrained on that tree was the number 77 and the next day Bran scored a 77 on his Biology test. After that first occurrence, he decided he needed to take a note of this. He jotted it down in a random notebook which quickly became his 'Dream Journal' as his dreams continued in this pattern. Not only silly things like test scores, but he saw accidents, people dying and the next day it would be on the news. He never told anyone about his dreams, because honestly they scared him too much and he figured nobody else would understand them or they would think him mad.|

Now he was fifteen and he had been experiencing these dreams on and off for four years.

Bran was getting an early night sleep as tomorrow was the first day back at school after the Christmas break. He needed help getting into bed from his father, who shook his head at Summer curling up next to Bran.

"Goodnight Bran," He said, with a slight chuckle at Summer getting as close to Bran as possible. "He'll growl at me if I'm in here any longer."

It was most probably true.

Sleep came to Bran easily and soon enough he was walking through the forest with Summer again. He smiled at his companion before he stopped. His heart beat must have quickened as he wondered what he would be seeing tonight. Strangely enough he couldn't see anything alarming around him, until he looked at where Summer was staring. Leaning casually against the tree was a boy, or more a man because he must have been a few years older than Bran, wearing a natural smirk on his face.

"About time," The boy stated, walking closer to Bran, his face growing more serious.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Bran asked, not really expecting the boy to respond to him, and yet he walked even nearer and smiled down at Summer. Bran noticed his deep green eyes and took note of his other features. He was only a little taller than himself, with dirty blondish hair and a manner of standing that made him seem older than he probably was, but those eyes were definitely the most striking feature; It kept Bran focused on him.

"Don't you know?" The boy said, looking up from Summer, to in turn smile at Bran. He was talking as if he should know. Bran couldn't help think that he should know as well, because this boy was making him feel he should.

"I'm your future."


End file.
